youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Mermaids Tail (Ella Guidry; Episode List)
A list of episodes in A Mermaids Tail (Ella Guidry). Season 1 Episode 1: Rough Currents Upload Date: July 28, 2014 A girl goes to "the V Tree" and finds some jewelry that turns her into a mermaid. Episode 2: Adjusting to a New Life Upload Date: July 28, 2014 Avery has to do the title. Episode 3: Quest for Powers Upload Date: July 28, 2014 Avery goes on a quest for more powers and discovers some. Episode 4: Spy Time Upload Date: July 28, 2014 Avery's dreamed of a girl, then seen her in real life twice, so she decides to investigate. Episode 5: The Box Upload Date: July 28, 2014 Avery takes a nap, and wakes up to find a mysterious box in her lap. Episode 6: Control Upload Date: July 31, 2014 Avery looks for a way to control her powers. Episode 7: Discoveries Part 1 Upload Date: August 6, 2014 Avery has to make some discoveries when the box shows up with a scavenger hunt for her to do. Part 2 Upload Date: August 13, 2014 Part 3 Upload Date: August 30, 2014 Episode 8: The Note Upload Date: September 13, 2014 Episode 9: Full Moon Upload Date: November 13, 2014 Avery is affected by the full moon, finds the V tree, jumps off it, hits her head and goes to a magical place. She also finds a website about mermaids. Episode 10: Tail Troubles Part 1 Upload Date: November 23, 2014 Kaylle, Avery's cousin, comes for a visit all the way from San Diego. She takes Avery's diary and gets blasted for it. Part 2 Upload Date: November 29, 2014 Kaylle wakes up, so Avery has to lie to keep her cousin from discovering her secret, but everything turns around when Kaylle gets up for a drink in the middle of the night and Avery startles her. Part 3 Upload Date: December 10, 2014 Avery uses her powers to pass out again and deletes the pictures Kaylle took of her in her tail, but that's not enough to stop Kaylle from trying to expose her. Episode 11: Magic Books and Magic Potions Upload Date: January 15, 2015 Avery finds a note in the V Tree. Two days later a mysterious magic book comes flying at her, and she reads a spell from it that makes her tail appear. More strange objects throw themselves into her path. Episode 12: Two Destinies Meet Part 1 Upload Date: February 5, 2015 A new girl in town named Hannah has Avery's suspicions up. Turns out that the new girl is a mermaid also--and she's got trouble on her tail in the form of Nadia. Part 2 Upload Date: February 21, 2015 Nadia's taken over Hannah's body, and she goes after Avery next. Season 2 Episode 1: A Changing Reef Part 1 Upload Date: April 3, 2015 Kaylle comes back (her Dad's away on a submarine) and Nadia visits her in a dream, giving her a potion. Part 2 Upload Date: April 11, 2015 Kaylle makes a potion. Episode 2: Why Me! Upload Date: July 21, 2015 Avery loses her phone, pops a tail without touching water, and finds a mysterious note and necklace. But worse of all, Kaylle Skypes Avery to tell her that her Dad's gotten involved in some kind of experiment she's not allowed anywhere near, so she's coming live with Avery. Category:A Mermaids Tail (Ella Guidry) Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes Category:One Day, Multiple Episodes